Bitterkalt
by callisto24
Summary: Reid wird angeschossen. Pre-Slash


Der Schmerz durchdrang seinen Körper mit gnadenloser Schärfe. Verspätet, zeitverzögert hörte er den Schuss. Sein Unterbewusstsein filterte ihn aus den anderen Schüssen heraus, die unablässig in der Luft vibrierten. Bis sie auf einmal abbrachen und Reid wusste, dass die Ermittlungen ihr Ende gefunden hatten.  
Nicht rechtzeitig genug, um ihm eine weitere Schussverletzung zu ersparen. Abwegig, wie das Gehirn manchmal reagierte, stellte es unabhängig von Reids Willen Vermutungen darüber an, warum ein verirrtes Projektil immer ihn zu treffen schien. Möglich, dass an der Theorie, ein Opferschema neige dazu, sich zu wiederholen, mehr dran war, als die Logik ihm beizubringen suchte. Selbst die verriet ihn, indem sie ihm vor Augen führte, wie wahrscheinlich es für eine verirrte Kugel sein musste, einen schlaksigen, ungelenken Mann zu treffen. Wahrscheinlicher als jemanden zu verletzen, dessen Reaktionen blitzartig abliefen wie Morgans, oder als jemanden, der sich mit Geschick und Eleganz aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen wusste wie J.J. oder Emily. Wahrscheinlicher auch, als dass seine solch freche Kugel es wagen dürfte, einen Profi wie Hotch oder Reid zu verärgern.  
All das schoss ihm durch den Kopf, während er stürzte. Und der Teil von ihm, der sich darüber wunderte, dass sein Bein nachgab und das andere ihn nicht halten konnte, verwirrte sich mit der Feststellung, dass seine explodierenden Gedankengänge den Schmerz in Schach hielten. Was ihnen in dem Moment, in dem er sie und ihre Wirkung identifiziert hatte, nicht mehr gelang.  
Er kam schwer auf. Der Boden war eiskalt und hart. Gefroren. Winter, Dezember, Zeit der Raunächte.  
Reid hörte sich selbst stöhnen, als sich der Schmerz nun in seinem Körper ausbreitete, während die Wunde zu einem pulsierenden Riss wurde, der sein Bein entzweischnitt. Er versuchte, sich umzudrehen, blinzelte mit tränenden Augen. Das Karussell um ihn bewegte sich schneller, obwohl er wusste, dass er in Wahrheit still am Boden lag, in bitterkalter Nacht. Unbeweglich und ausgestreckt, nicht so zerbrochen und verkehrt wie seine Sinne es ihm weißzumachen suchten.  
Das Bein, das verfluchte Bein brannte wie Feuer. Rot sickerte in schmutzigen Schnee, nachdem es in Sekundenschnelle seine Hose durchtränkt hatte.  
Er versuchte, sich aufzustützen, doch seine Handgelenke wollten ihn nicht tragen. Plötzlich befanden sich Hände auf ihm, über ihm, verschwommene Gesichter und Stimmen weit aus der Ferne.  
„Ein glatter Durchschuss", sagte jemand: Hotch. Reid hob den Kopf.  
„Nur die Ruhe, Junge. Bleib liegen." Rossis dunkle Augen durchdrangen den Nebel, blieben ein Fixpunkt, obwohl sich die Welt immer noch um ihn drehte. „Das wird wieder", sagte Rossi und hielt seinen Blick.  
„Keine Drogen", krächzte Reid, hörte sich selbst gedämpft wie durch Watte. „Keine."  
„Was sagt er?" Das war wieder Hotch, doch Reid konnte den Kopf nicht wenden. Seine Stimme versagte. Am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes tauchten rote und blaue Lichter auf. Kreischende Geräusche, Sirenen hinderten ihn daran, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. „Keine Drogen", dachte er und erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, warum er das dachte. Der Schmerz nahm ihm nun den Atem, raubte ihm den Verstand. Warum war es so viel schlimmer als das letzte Mal? Oder hatte er nur die Erinnerung daran verdrängt?  
„Er will keine Drogen", hörte er Rossi sagen. „Ich achte darauf."  
Ein Versprechen, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Reids Lider schlossen sich. Dunkelheit sank herab, doch der Schmerz blieb.  
Als Reid wieder zu sich kam, verkohlte sein Bein. Schwarzer Qualm stieg auf und Reid schrie.  
Er riss die Augen auf, und das was er für einen Schrei gehalten hatte, glich eher einem Wimmern.  
Es war hell um ihn und sein Blick fand das quälende Bein in Ruhelage und den Oberschenkel weiß verbunden.  
„Hey, das wird auch Zeit." Reid drehte den schweren Kopf zur Seite und sah Rossi, der auf einem Krankenhausstuhl saß, die Füße auf einen anderen abgelegt hatte, und ein Buch im Schoß hielt.  
Er wandte sich ab und starrte zur Decke, obwohl das grelle Weiß seine Augen reizte. Er atmete langsam, versuchte zu zählen, einen Rhythmus zu finden.  
„Du hast viel Blut verloren", sagte Rossi nun. „Deshalb behalten sie dich noch ein wenig hier. Der Schuss war nicht wirklich gefährlich, kollidierte allerdings mit einem wichtigen Blutgefäß."  
„Was machst du hier?", fragte Reid. Seine Stimme war rau, tonlos.  
„Ich?" Rossi lachte leise. „Du kennst uns doch. Einer von uns bleibt und erstattet stündlich Bericht. Anders läuft das nicht. Oder glaubst du, dass Garcia oder J.J. eine ruhige Minute hätten, wenn sie dich nicht unter permanenter Beobachtung wüssten?"  
Reid rollte mit den Augen, doch selbst das schmerzte. Er sog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein.  
„Ich wollte …", begann er mühsam.  
„Keine Drogen, ich weiß." Rossis Stimme klang nun ernst und Reid drehte den Kopf erneut zu ihm. Er hatte die Beine vom Stuhl genommen und sich in Reids Richtung gedreht. „Es gibt ein paar Medikamente, die ungefährlich sind, die – nicht die Wirkung nach sich ziehen, die du vermeiden willst." Er holte tief Luft. „Und wenn du mehr brauchst – wir sind hier immerhin in einem Krankenhaus."  
Reids Lider fielen zu ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. „Was machst du hier?", flüsterte er, fragte sich, ob er seit Neuestem dazu neigte, sich zu wiederholen.  
„Ich passe auf dich auf", antwortete Rossi und Reid glaubte, Wärme in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er fortdriftete.

Mit dem zweiten Erwachen pochte sein Bein und er stöhnte, während er die Augen aufriss. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, dem Schmerz zu entkommen, da fühlte er kühle Finger auf seiner Stirn, eine zweite Hand auf seiner. Er atmete aus und Ruhe senkte sich über ihn.  
„Das wird schon", sagte Rossi. „Du hast Schlimmeres überstanden."  
Reid wollte widersprechen, doch die Erschöpfung erfasste ihn von Neuem.

Es war dunkel, als er wieder zu sich kam. Wenngleich nicht vollkommen. Seitlich seines Bettes brannte ein sanftes Licht. Rossi hatte seinen Arm auf die Lehne gestützt, das Kinn in seiner Hand, die Augen geschlossen. Als Reid sich bewegte, öffneten sich die Lider.  
„Was ist … was ist los?", fragte Reid. Für einen Augenblick konnte er den dumpfen Druck in seinem Bein, die steife, weiße Bettwäsche und Rossi neben ihm, nicht zu einer logischen Einheit zusammenfügen.  
„Es ist Weihnachten", sagte Rossi und rieb sich über die Stoppeln auf seinen Wangen. „Die Nacht zum 25. Dezember. Und keiner von uns hat seine Socken an den Kamin gehängt."  
Reid sah ihn an, ohne zu antworten und Rossi seufzte. „Du willst sicher wissen, dass wir sie erwischt haben, alle beide." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Zwei Scharfschützen, die Amok laufen. Wir haben sie erst lokalisiert, als einer sich aus der Deckung gelehnt hat. Um dich zu treffen."  
„Sie waren schnell", flüsterte Reid.  
„Verdammt schnell", nickte Rossi. „Kannten sich aus und wechselten ihre Stellung praktisch unablässig. Das hätte uns noch weit mehr kosten können."  
„Dann ist es ja gut", krächzte Reid und bemerkte zum ersten Mal ein leichtes Lächeln um Rossis Mundwinkel. Der Anblick wärmte ihn von innen und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er den Ausdruck vermisst hatte. Seitdem er hier lag, seit einer Ewigkeit war Rossis Gesicht ernst und bleich geblieben.  
„Weihnachten", sagte er heiser. „Geh nach Hause."  
Rossi lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine Jacke war offen. Er trug ein weißes T-Shirt und eine nicht ganz passende Jeans. Offensichtlich hatte er sich umgezogen. Und offensichtlich nicht auf die Wahl seiner Kleidung geachtet. Untypisch.  
„Reid", sagte er geduldig. „Was denkst du, warum wir uns darauf geeinigt haben, dass ich hier bleibe?"  
Rossi wartete einen Moment und dann tauchte sein Lächeln wieder auf. „Jeder, und ich meine wirklich jeder im Team wäre hier. Aber jeder im Team hat Familie oder eine andere Verpflichtung. Nun rate mal, wer frei ist wie ein Vogel?"  
Reid runzelte die Stirn, bereute das sofort, als sein Kopf zu dröhnen begann.  
„Niemand muss hier bleiben", sagte er. „Mir geht es gut."  
Rossi schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du solltest es besser wissen, als einen Profiler zu belügen." Er verhakte seine Daumen in den Taschen seiner Jeans, ließ die Ellbogen zurückfallen, die Schultern sinken.  
„Fangen wir damit an, dass die Feiertage für keinen von uns ein Glanzpunkt sind. Dass deinen Erinnerungen an die Festtage wohl so ziemlich alles fehlt, was den meisten Menschen das Besondere an dieser Zeit vermittelt. Und dass meine Erinnerungen dominiert werden von enttäuschten Hoffnungen und unnötigen Streitigkeiten."  
Er nahm eine Hand aus der Tasche, drehte sie in einer Geste, die den Raum umfasste. „Ich dachte daran, dass wir hier daran arbeiten könnten, die Situation zu verbessern."  
Reid biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Bring mich nicht zum Lachen", sagte er, spürte doch wie es um seine Mundwinkel zuckte. Sein Magen flatterte, fühlte sich flau an und er schluckte. „Niemand bleibt freiwillig im Krankenhaus."  
Plötzlich beugte Rossi sich vor und nahm Reids Hand. Dunkle Augen tauchten in seine. Das Licht der Nachttischlampe umrahmte ihn, verlieh Rossi ein unwirkliches Aussehen, ließ ihn in Reids Vision schweben.  
„Ich bleibe", sagte er und es klang wie ein Versprechen. „Solange du mich lässt."  
Er atmete aus, ließ jedoch Reids Hand nicht los. Seine Stimme wurde leiser, klang ungewohnt unsicher. Reid blinzelte, drückte dann vorsichtig Rossis Finger, als wollte er ihn ermuntern fortzufahren.  
„Der Moment, in dem du gestürzt bist. In dem ich wusste, dass du getroffen wurdest, aber nicht wo oder wie gefährlich es war, der hat mir etwas klar gemacht." Reid suchte Rossis Blick, doch der wich aus. Sein Bein schmerzte nicht mehr. Nichts mehr schmerzte. Er bestand nur noch aus einem zu raschen Herzschlag, aus einer Erwartung, die in ihm geschlummert hatte, ohne dass er sie wahrnehmen konnte.  
Rossis Lider bewegten sich, nervös beinahe. „Dass das Leben zerbrechlich ist", sagte er. „Und zu kurz, als dass man Gelegenheiten verschenken darf. So unpassend und absurd sie erscheinen."  
Reid lächelte, als Rossis Blick seinen wiederfand. Als dessen freie Hand ihm das Haar aus der Stirn strich. „Findest du nicht auch?", fragte Rossi und Reids Herz machte einen Sprung.  
„Und ob ich das finde", wisperte er und schloss die Augen, als Rossi ihm seine Lippen sanft auf die Schläfe presste.


End file.
